


Can I Have a Hug?

by parasox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Multi, Promptis - Freeform, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill from summer of 2018:Brotherhood Promptis: Can I have a hug?Prompto realizes, in the middle of a high school party that he's attending with Noct, that he's never actually hugged his buddy.





	Can I Have a Hug?

Blushes hit most of the teens’ faces as Camilla’s arms wrapped around Antonia’s body, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Antonia’s knees seemed to give out at some point as most of the boys started whooping and hollering encouragement at the girls, but Camilla was strong enough to hold them both up. When Camilla finally pulled away, Antonia stood blinking, blushing, and flustered beyond belief. Camilla winked at her and went back to her spot in the circle, picking up her can of beer.

Prompto Argentum was not one of the boys who were whooping and hollering. His jaw had fallen open. He knew Antonia had a crush on Camilla and was in complete awe that she had used this game to make her move. And Camilla had went along with it. And that kiss looked so very… Prompto was sure that most of the boys in the circle were having to adjust their seating positions after that, but he hadn’t looked on with lust. He’d looked on with admiration of Antonia’s bravery.

The game was simple enough that even those who were shit-faced drunk at this point could still play. Everyone’s name was in a bowl. The host of the party started by pulling a name, then he asked the person to do something or admit something. Then the bowl was passed to that person, and the game followed through this pattern. Antonia had used her turn to make Camilla kiss her, and now Antonia was being passed the bowl.

Prompto’s name had not been pulled yet. There was someone he wanted to kiss, too, but there was no way he could be as brave as Antonia. He lifted his beer can to his lips, letting the liquid merely touch his mouth without drinking any in. It was a good way to give in to peer pressure without giving in. 16 and drunk at a party was not his idea of fun. He looked across the circle at Prince Noctis. Of course, to Prompto, he was just Noct. Just his best friend. Just the guy he was hopelessly in love with in secret. He looked away quickly when Noct looked back to him with a hint of a smile.

Antonia gave a huge laugh as she pulled the strip of paper from the bowl and read the name. “Oh, precious Prompto~? Guess who I drew?”

“Shit,” he thought, then forced his smile onto his face. He’d become a master at forcing emotions he wasn’t truly feeling. “Aw, sweet!” But he didn’t feel like it was sweet. He rose to his feet, leaving his can on the floor. He’d known he would choose Noct when his name was drawn, but making him admit what he wore to sleep no longer seemed like what he wanted to offer the game. “Noct?”

He heard the groans from the circle along with the mutterings of, “Like he was gonna choose someone else?” and “Put the prince through the ringer, Prom!” But Noct smirked and rose to his feet in response. Prom’s heart was pounding. Surely it’d be funny to follow Antonia and ask for a kiss? Could he pull that off? Was he that smooth? Despite the turmoil in his mind, he kept up his cheery exterior. He could pretend he was drunk, too. That made it even more reasonable to ask the prince to kiss him? He felt like throwing up. But then Noct was walking over to him, where they were supposed to meet in the circle’s middle.

“What’s it gonna be, Prompto? And remember my name hasn’t been pulled yet. I’m a person who loves his revenge.” Noct folded his arms, smirking at him.

Prompto stared at those arms. And suddenly he didn’t want a kiss anymore. He wanted those arms around him. In fact, he suddenly realized that while they’d hung onto each other’s shoulders many times, they’d never actually hugged. Prompto suddenly was very, very aware of the hole this was causing in his life. But damn, wouldn’t asking for a hug be more awkward than a kiss right now?

“Dude, are you blushing?” Noct called him out.

“Shut up!” Prompto countered, rubbing at his heated cheeks. “It’s just hot in here. Worried about your revenge shit now.”

“Is that so?” Noct asked, then licked his lips.

Prompto’s eyes were glued to those lips. “I want you to give me…” and the words got stuck in his throat.

“…a high five? My first born?” Noct laughed.

“Nah, dude. Just like… give me a hug or some shit.” Dammit, please let that have sounded as jovial as I tried to make it. Please don’t let him see me shaking. Don’t let him know I’m serious.

“A hug?” Noct laughed.

“Yeah. Can I have a hug?” Prompto opened his arms to make it even funnier to onlookers.

“No prob,” Noct shrugged, dropping his arms and hugging Prompto, patting him on the back twice before letting go. “You’re so weird.”

But Prompto didn’t miss the hesitation Noct had in returning to his seat. Noct had narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at him. He tried not to think of it, as he was fighting his disappointment over how the hug had went. It was over before Prompto had time to register Noct’s body pressing against his. Prompto grinned, forcefully, and headed back to his seat too. He folded his legs and picked up his can, taking a real drink this time.

He felt so letdown he could cry.

The bowl was passed to him. “Okay, let’s see…” He dug his hand into the bowl and rummaged until one paper was left in his hand. “Jenny. You’re up!”

He watched as Jenny jumped up excitedly and asked Gilbert, who was on the swim team, to take off his shirt for the night. Prompto kept his smile on his face as he spaced out at the goings-on around him. Was Noct going to think he was weird now? What was that look for, after the hug? He was whining inwardly, but forcing laughter out when the circle laughed. Why was he like this? What was he even doing at a party like this? Why couldn’t he be brave like Antonia?

“Hey, Prompto.” The sound of Noct’s voice woke him from his reveries. Noct was standing in the center of the circle again. People were already groaning and telling Noct it wasn’t fair of him to choose who’d chosen him, but Noct was ignoring them.

“What’s up, buddy?” he asked.

“I want you to come to the closet with me.”

Prompto coughed as the room erupted in more whooping and hollering. “Uh, sure man. Whatever you want.” He rose to his feet, putting down his now half-empty can on the floor, and followed Noct to the closet.

Noct flicked on the light as he entered, closing the door and locking it behind Prompto. It was only a little cramped and smelled a tad musty. There were raunchy chants coming from outside, but Noct didn’t seem to be listening. He was staring right at Prompto.

Prompto was frozen in place staring back.

“What was with that hug thing?” Noct asked.

“Huh? I mean, I didn’t know what else to do. I kinda choked?” He half shrugged.

“Because you held your breath. Your heart was pounding like crazy. Prom, you were shaking.”

Prompto couldn’t find the words to answer. He lowered his gaze, “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Dude… you’re so frustrating.”

Prompto couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe as Noct’s arms rose and went around the barrel of his chest, pulling him tightly to him. Holding him. Rubbing his back gently. Nuzzling his nose against Prompto’s neck.

“Put your arms around me, too, Prompto. That’s how a real hug works.”

Prompto exhaled with staggered breath as he embraced Noct, letting his face bury into his shoulder.

He smiled genuinely as happiness and warmth coursed through his veins.


End file.
